Reflections
by MagicandMortals
Summary: Caroline reflects on then and now.


**A/N:** Idea came after a Chemistry test. This is a one-shot, and will be nothing more. R&R, please!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Title:** Reflections

**Pairing(s):** Implied, Caroline and Matt, but hints of past Damon and Caroline.

**Summary: **Caroline reflects on then and now.

**Word Count: **1,022

* * *

She was standing in front of her full length mirror looking at the reflection before her. Caroline had not dressed yet, leaving her in her pink and black polka-doted bra and matching underwear as she looked at her reflection. Her pose was relaxed as one hand was holding a strand of her hair, while the other rested at her side, her expression however was not so relaxed. She was slightly chewing on her bottom lip as she blinked before her eyes fell to the bite marks, on her shoulder, that were now fading into light scars and she closed her eyes as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

_*Flashback*_

_It had been only a month that **they** had been dating, and Caroline and Damon had just got done making love. She could hardly believe it. Damon was laying on his back, and seemed to be sleeping, but he wasn't, he was waiting for the right moment to take what he **needed** from Caroline; meanwhile Caroline was laying next to him breathing hard as her heart raced hard against her ribcage and a smile was plastered to her pink lips. She couldn't **believe** they had done **it**, she never thought for one second that their relationship had come to that point, but now she was unsure of what to think, did this mean Damon **loved** her? It felt that way seeing as most other guys had just used her, and it was to get Elena, and now here was Damon, this man who looked like a **god** and had not even seemed to care about Elena, in fact he cared about her! Caroline loved the idea that one guy actually cared for **her**. It had to be a dream, and yet here they were a month later and he was still with her._

_She stopped her thoughts as she turned on her side and cupped one of Damon's cheeks in her hand, and kissed the other before she looked into his **piercing** blue eyes and smiled. This man was **perfect**, and Caroline could still not fathom why he had picked her of all people, but as she looked at him all the doubt left, and her smile remained as she traced her fingers along his collar bone, nothing could ruin this moment, better yet this perfect moment, she corrected in her head as she lightly tossed her hair back, and kissed him lightly on the lips. When she pulled away, she gasped at seeing the **change** in Damon's face, things had went bad real fast and then--_

_*End Flashback*_

Caroline opened her eyes, she would of shuttered if she was not numb to the memories, at least the ones she had, and with a small sigh she looked down at the hand that wasn't holding her hair, and her smile came back at seeing the bracelet Matt had gotten for her. It was white gold, and had pale sapphires running along it, and she never took it off, or so it seemed. The idea of thinking that Damon cared was gone from her mind, he never cared, he just used her like all the others. Matt was truly different, Caroline knew this boy from the moment she was born, and yet she had by passed him like he was nothing, she let Elena take him and then break him. What did it matter now? Both of them were broken from a relationship that had not gone as they had hoped, and so that was one of many reasons they seemed to get along, when they did, but it also made them able to understand one another a little more as well.

_*Flashback*_

_Matt had put her on the couch, and they started to make-out, that was when Caroline took her shirt off and Matt was sitting almost on top of her taking his own shirt off. When shirt had fell to the ground, Caroline reached up with shaking hands, and lightly traced her fingers along his sculpted abs and smiled before she felt Matt's lips hard against her own again. She couldn't breath, and when she could she began to make out with him again, as he got lower onto her, her fingers wrapped into his hair, as the moments went on, things got hotter and heavier, but it didn't last for as long as Caroline had hoped for._

_Kelly, Matt's mother, had come into the room, she yelled at Matt, telling him something about not having sex on the couch, and that was when he got off Caroline, grabbed his shirt, mumbled an apology and then chased after his mother. Caroline knew it wasn't like he didn't want this, but it felt bad still, it felt like Damon, but Matt was not Damon._

_*End Flashback*_

Caroline then let her hand fall as she leaned towards the mirror and put a puff of breath on it and wrote something before she walked away from the mirror and to her closet where she now stood. One the mirror, in the left hand corner, was a heart with Matt's name in it, and in the open window of her room sat a large crow. The bird never squawked, and never blinked, it just sat in the window, watching Caroline..


End file.
